All of this over a pack of cigarettes
by miac5136
Summary: Hazel gets a call from Gus at 2:35 AM and he tells her that he needs help at the gas station. Hazel gets up right away, writes a note to her parents in case they wake up while she is gone. Hazel then makes her way over to Augustus.


All Of This Over A Pack Of Cigarettes

_Summarize scene: _

_Hazel gets a call from Gus at 2:35 AM and he tells her that he needs help at the gas station. Hazel gets up right away, writes a note to her parents in case they wake up while she is gone. Hazel then makes her way over to Augustus. _

_Hazel's POV_

I hastily unbuckled my seatbelt and opened then slammed the door shut of my vehicle. I look over at Augustus, he had thrown up all over himself. My stomach started to churn as I watched the boy I loved struggling to stay alive.

"Just whatever you do don't call 911" Gus heaved out.

I looked at him, he was struggling to get the G-tube into his belly button. He let out an exasperated sigh, tears started to run down his face.

"I'm sorry Gus, but I have to call 911"

He looked back up at me, fear and panic were evident in his once bright hazel eyes. Holding his hand trying to make sure he was alive I started to ask him questions.

"So, why the hell are you at a gas station at this time of day?"

"I was trying to get some cigarettes."

I rolled my eyes. **All of this over a fricken pack of cigarettes! **He obviously noticed this.

"Hey, I lost my other pack!"

I just shook my head and scoffed.

"I wanted to at least do something by _myself_. I didn't want to rely on my mom or my dad for something. **Just**… **for**… **one**… **frickin**… **time**!" He emphasized each word as he banged his head against the steering wheel.

He was now fully sobbing. I couldn't stand to look at him, so I turned away only to be greeted by flashing lights and the sound of the ambulance coming towards us.

"It's gonna be okay," I told him, squeezing his hand.

But there was even that small though in me… _what if he wasn't going to be ok?_ I got lost in my thoughts but soon snapped out of it once I heard Gus sobbing, as the medics struggled to get him out. They put him on the stretcher, his cheeks were red, his eyes puffy and bloodshot, and his lips quivering. I had watched the boy I loved truly unfolded in front of me. Gus had always been the most bubbly, energetic, and funny person. But now as I looked at him he was falling apart.

~Time Skip to 2 weeks later~

_Hazel's POV_

My hands were shaking as my mom was driving us to go see Gus. I missed him, I really did, but there was just something that made me feel uneasy. I felt as if I was going to show up there, and there would be no Gus. No Gus, no more _okay's, _no more hanging out in the basement with him and Isaac playing _Counterinsurgence 2: The Price of Dawn_, and no more staying up until 2 AM texting or on the phone talking about _An Imperial Affliction. _Before I knew it, we had arrived at the hospital, I told my mom thank you and started walking towards the entrance. My legs felt wobbly and like I was going to fall any second. I looked up ahead and saw a sign that read: **ROOM 510-520 **⟾.

_Well, this is it_. I turned to the right and started reading the signs. **[510] [511] [512] [513] [514] **_**[515].**_ That was his room. My hand shakily opened the door, only to be greeted by a sleeping Gus. I smiled to myself.

"Oh my, Hazel he's been expecting you!"

I whipped my head around in confusion, but soon understood as it was Gus's mom.

"Hi Mrs. Waters" I smiled to her.

"Oh please, call me Cindy!"

I simply nodded, taking a seat next to Gus. But there was only one question trailing in my head. _Was he going to be okay?_

"Have any of the doctors told you if Gus was going to be okay?"

She hesitated to answer, and I braced myself for the worst.

"Well," she stopped and thought, "they said that Gus has an infection near where his G-tube is supposed to be inserted, they are just not quite sure what exactly it is. He should be here for 2 ½ more weeks at most."

I felt as if relief was lifted off of me, I sat there smiling at Gus and stroking his auburn hair. I brushed his soft hair out of his face and kissed his forehead. **Oh boy, all of this over a pack of cigarettes.**


End file.
